Through Life and Death Chapter 1
by A Spleen Named Jeffory
Summary: This is a story that goes into the lfe of Sirius Black. As Sirius is the main charicter it is obvious that I have omited the 5th HP book. I hope you enjoy it but I do give you fair warning about my spelling, though I did run spell check, some things are n


The day started out so normally, just like any other. How was I to know that it would change my life forever? How could any one have known for that matter? My name is Harry Potter and I live on Number 7 Wallaby Lane with my new father, Serious Black. I know what you're thinking; how the HELL did that crazed maniac become my father. Well he adopted me and he's not a crazed maniac, well at least not in the way you think. He was really innocent, well innocent of the charges at least, and he's been officially pardoned by the government. They had to after Peter Pettigrew, the real murder, was caught. They really had no choice; the Minister of Magic was Pissed. It was HILAROUS. Three days after being pardoned he adopted me; after all, he is my godfather. Well any back to the story, it all started on May 12, the summer before my sixth year.

I opened the door to find a tall, slim man standing in my doorway. "Are you Dudley Dursly?" he asked me with a somber look.

"Yah." I answered eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, um, I'm afraid I'm her bearing tidings of bad news. Um, perhaps you had better sit down."

"Yah, yah, yah, just make it quick my parents are going to be home soon, and I seriously doubt that they would like you here, who ever you are." I said stepping out of the doorway so he could enter. I showed him to the living room and just for the sake of hospitality, offered him a seat. He declined but told me to go ahead and sit.

"Um, well, the thing is Master Dursly is; I'm afraid your parents won't be returning soon. They won't be returning at all." He said shifting uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked both confused and nervously.

"Your, your parents died in a car accident. Your father was driving drunk and swerved into the opposite lane and into an oncoming car. I'm sorry, but there weren't any survivors."

"No!" I screamed at him. "You're lying!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "My parents are at a party. Now get out. Get out of here!"

"I'm sorry Dudley. I wish I wasn't the one to tell you."

"No, why are you doing this? Get out of here. I don't believe you. I won't believe you." I slumped to the floor and started to cry. Deep down I knew it was true; I knew he wasn't lying, but I didn't want to believe. I just didn't want to believe.

"Hello, Black resident's." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Black, this is Mr. Boric from the Ministry of Magic: Child Services Department. You have recently become the permanent guardian of Harry Potter; is that correct?"

"Yes." I answered a little confused by this strange call. The adoption of Harry had been finalized several weeks ago.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid I have some rather unfortunate news. I'm afraid that his Aunt and Uncle, um, the Durslys, have died in a recent car accident."

"Oh, I'll be sure to inform Harry, thank you for calling."

"Well, um, Mr. Black, that's not all I'm afraid. I'm calling on behalf of Dudley Dursly. With the recent death of his parents we have been forced to locate his next of kin in order to place him into a permanent home as soon as possible."

"Oh, I see. Were you unable to contact his Aunt Marge?" I asked, knowing full well that she would be his next of kin.

"Well, the think is, we were able to contact her, but she refuses to care for the child. We know that you personally aren't related, but you son Harry is his next of kin. Since you are Harry's guardian, the decision is yours to make. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but unless you take in Dudley, we will be forced to place him in Saint Poratic's Orphanage."

"Oh, I see, but isn't that an orphanage for magical children only." I asked a bit shocked.

"Um yes, I am well aware of that. We are also aware that Dudley dose not know about his abilities, which is one reason that we would prefer to put him into a permanent home instead of the orphanage."

I was at a loss for words. I knew that the Durslys had hidden the fact that Harry was a wizard from Harry for years, but I never knew that Dudley himself was a wizard. "Um, well, that's a bit of a shock. Um well, we have plenty of room for him hear. When will he be arriving?"

"I can bring him by tomorrow Mr. Black. I am most grateful for your generosity."

"Um you're welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I set the phone down and sunk onto the couch. Harry was NOT going to like this.

"What you can't be serious." I yelled. He was joking, he had to be joking. There was no way that Serious Black, my father, would ever take in that fat bastard.

"I know it's going to be difficult Harry, but I can't just send him to the orphanage. He's your cousin. Now I know you and Dudley never really got along, but please try to understand. Please, for me." He gave me puppy eyes and I knew I had no choice in the matter.

"Fine, whatever, just get rid of the puppy eyes, there kinda creepy when you're not in dog form."


End file.
